Betrothed
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: Coming home from school Katsuya never expected to see Seto Kaiba in his home, but what's this? A contract tying Katsuya and Seto together? And an agreement to join the companies? Full summary inside. SetoxKatsuya
1. Shocking Suprises

Author's Note:-

Disclaimer - With the amount of stories I am writing I think you will understand by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and unfortunately never will.

Rated - T Just to be on the safe side since I don't really know how this story is going to progress, I just wrote and wrote and then stopped and I had a new story.

Warnings - Boys love is what makes this story, so if you don't like such things, then leave the page, simple as that, click the back button and read something you _do_ like. I will take no homophobic abuse, the comment will be deleted and forgotten. I like this pairing and so do a lot of other people, so leave us be to enjoy it. Any other warnings as the story progresses will be mentioned before the start of the chapters.

Summary - Coming home from school Katsuya never expected to see Seto Kaiba in his home, but what's this? A contract tying Katsuya and Seto together? And an agreement to join the companies? Katsuya has to learn to get along with Seto if he's going to survive the marriage. Seto has got to learn to accept Katsuya otherwise everything is going to go up in smoke.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya, MokubaxShizuka? (Perhaps)

_Italics - Characters thoughts and mind links. _

* * *

><p><strong>Betrothed<strong>

**Chapter 01 - Shocking Surprise**

Jou couldn't help but smile as he left the school grounds, not because he'd had a good day at school which he hadn't due to the fact that Seto Kaiba had managed to get him yet another detention for fighting in class and to no surprise he had gotten off scot free just because he was the CEO of a multi-million company, but because it was his eighteenth birthday in less than a week and he got to see his little sister and mother.

The only time he ever saw them was on his birthday or his sister's birthday and his mother only came to see him reluctantly so Shizuka could celebrate with her brother, she was usually out of the house when Jou visited the house on Shizuka's birthday. After sixteen years of it though Jou had learnt to live with it the way it was.

Jogging home he was surprised to see two cars outside his apartment complex, one being an electric blue looking expensive car and the other being a jet black limousine. Frowning Jou made his way into the apartment but froze when he saw who was sat in his living room with his father, mother, little sister and a man he hadn't met before, it was no other than Kaiba.

"Nice of you to join us, son" Jou's father Kato spoke up pulling Jou's attention away from the brunet.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jou questioned as he looked at the people face by face before his frown turned into a grin as he ran over and hugged his little sister who clung to him back.

"Shizuka, _darling_ you can let go of your _brother_ now" Maria, Shizuka and Jou's mother stated with a scowl as she looked at her children with contempt.

"Now to get down to business" The bulky professional male spoke up for the first time "as you recall Kato the agreement that was made when Master Kaiba and Young Jounouchi were three years of age"

"Wait, what agreement?" Jou frowned, his honey coloured eyes clouding with confusion.

"The agreement for us to marry and join the companies, mutt" Kaiba gritted with a glare to kill.

"I'm not a damn dog, moneybags" Jou spat back before paling and stuttering "m-m-marry?" as his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, as you know your father owns the company 'Toshiki Corporation' which is the main competition for 'Kaiba Corporation' both companies have been at disagreements for years so as children you and Master Kaiba were chosen to take over the companies and as this agreement took place another one also was brought forward for you to be betrothed and when you both turned eighteen to marry. Seen as Master Kaiba turned eighteen three months ago and you turn eighteen next week plans need to be made for the wedding"

"Hold on one second here, there's no way in hell I'm marrying that jerk" Jou shouted outraged pointing a finger at the surprisingly quiet brunet.

Rolling his eyes Kaiba responded "It's not like I want to marry you either mutt, but this agreement is legal and there's no way of breaking it"

"I hate him" Jou growled clenching his hands into fists.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual, dog" Kaiba glared "but this is a business deal and nothing more"

"I don't care if this is a business deal you arsewhole, I'm not marryin' ya" Jou glared back.

"_Katsuya_, speak properly" Maria snapped, sneering at her son.

"Stay out of this" Jou snapped, still glaring at Kaiba.

"Now now, Katsuya it isn't all bad" Shizuka walked over to her older brother "I'm sure Kaiba isn't all bad"

"Like hell it is" Jou growled before snapping "and how would you know he isn't all that bad, he's the biggest jerk on the planet"

Shizuka flinched away in shock, her brother had never yelled at her before.

Noticing that he had upset his sister Jou deflated "I'm sorry sis, I didn't mean to snap"

"Ahem" the business man cleared his throat drawing everyone's attention "now for the plans, the wedding is a little over two months away so there is a lot to be done between now and then"

"You still aren't getting it, I'm _not_ marrying him"

"I'm afraid you have no choice on the matter, son"

"To hell I haven't, this is my life that I control and no force is making me marry that smug bastard"

"KATSUYA" Maria shouted "enough with the language"

Biting his tongue Jou swung around and glared daggers at his mother "Shut up, you have no right to tell me how to behave, as far as I'm concerned you are not my mother and you can leave right now for all I care"

"How disrespectful you insolent boy, how dare you speak to me that way. Come Shizuka we are leaving, _now" _Maria grabbed hold of Shizuka's wrist and started to drag her to the door.

"No mother, I am staying here with Katsuya" Shizuka wrenched her wrist away from her mother's hold and stood her ground next to her brother.

"Fine then, stay with your worthless brother but you are no longer my daughter" Maria spat.

"MARIA, don't speak to Katsuya and Shizuka that way" Kato frowned at his ex-wife.

"I'll speak to them anyway I please, they can be your brats now" Maria slammed the door.

"Hn, well I have a company to run" Kaiba stood from his seat and strided over to the front door.

"Ah ah, Mr Kaiba you can't leave just yet" the business man stated calmly under the icy glare he was receiving.

"I _am_ leaving now I have my little brother at home, _alone_" Kaiba snapped before leaving the building, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Dad tell me it's not true, I don't have to marry him do I?" Jou questioned falling into a seat.

"I'm afraid you do, son. This arrangement was made when you were children and believe it or not you used to be good friends that's how the idea for you to be betrothed came about"

"I-I'm not gay though and I'm near down positive Kaiba isn't either" Jou argued.

"It's just business it doesn't matter if you are gay or not. You will not have to _do_ anything so there really is no need to fret about it"

"Homosexuals are not thought of fondly, what will happen when this gets out which I have no doubt it won't" Jou sighed and placed his head into his hands as he gazed down at the floor "I can't marry a guy, there's just no way"

"Unfortunately there is no other option, if this marriage doesn't come about then you could end up going to jail for breaking a legal contract"

"You're kidding, right?" Jou nervously laughed before fainting against the back of the chair.

"Shizuka sweetheart, can you give me a hand getting your brother to his bedroom" Kato sighed as he looked at his son.

"Sure dad" grabbing one arm and Kato grabbing the other they dragged him down the small corridor to his bedroom where they placed him on his bed with difficulty.

"Maybe he'll accept this better when he wakes up" Kato murmured as he closed the door.

"I sincerely doubt it, dad"

* * *

><p>I am so so so sorry, I have another new story, oh no! I know I need to finish two other ongoing stories and to be honest I haven't even looked at them so any movement with the story is yet to happen. Ugh, I'm so bad with these stories, I can't even complete one before posting again. I will complete them though even if it takes me years, I hope you will stand by me and my stories and be patient for updates and I'll do my best to grant them.<p>

Anyhow now I've apologised for being such a slow updater I hope you enjoyed this new story, It just hit me randomly one day and then two days ago I typed and this came about.

I will update this again when I have completed the story and not before, I am sticking to this otherwise nothing will get done and I have too much to do as it is. I'm hoping this is only going to be reasonably short, so eight to ten chapters at the most, something like that, could be less depending on how it goes.

Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story.

Is this one for continuing or scrapping? I need to know before I continue, if it's no good I'll rid myself of it and work on my others.

Your thoughts would be appreciated but it's up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Coming to Grips

Author's Note:-

Summary - Coming home from school Katsuya never expected to see Seto Kaiba in his home, but what's this? A contract tying Katsuya and Seto together? And an agreement to join the companies? Katsuya has to learn to get along with Seto if he's going to survive the marriage. Seto has got to learn to accept Katsuya otherwise everything is going to go up in smoke.

Disclaimer - With the amount of stories I am writing I think you will understand by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and unfortunately never will.

Rated - T Just to be on the safe side since I don't really know how this story is going to progress, I just wrote and wrote and then stopped and I had a new story.

* * *

><p><strong>Betrothed <strong>

**Chapter 02 - Coming to Grips**

"Katsuya doesn't want to marry Kaiba, dad" Shizuka sighed as she absently sipped at her green tea.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about that. Katsuya will soon change his mind when he realises this. After all they used to be good friends, practically best friends when they were younger, I don't know how they became this way" Kato murmured running a hand through his hair.

"People change as they get older, it's a fact" Shizuka leaned back in the chair.

"Or it could be a facade" Kato stated with a wistful smile on his face.

"What? You actually think they like each other and are just hiding it? Are you crazy?" responded Shizuka with a frown "this would be so much easier if that was true."

So caught up in their conversation they missed the door opening to the sitting room and a bewildered and confused blond stood behind them listening in on everything that was being said, but looking anything but happy with the direction of the discussion.

"Don't you think Kaiba was distant during the discussion, wouldn't he put up more of an argument if he was actually against it?" Kato questioned "Katsuya was very resistant where as Kaiba wasn't"

"You are insane if you think Kaiba has any hidden feelings for me" Jou pointed out as he leant against the wall near the door he had just entered, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Turning around to face his son Kato responded with a grin "it was just a suggestion, son. Calm down."

"How can I be calm, when I have just found out only an hour ago that I have to marry that jerk? And I also have no say in the matter? How can I be calm?" Jou spat.

"Katsuya" Shizuka murmured, her eyes tearing slightly. She had never heard her older brother be so nasty with anyone before and it frightened her.

"Whatever" Jou sighed "I'm not going to make this easy for any of you, this is against my will."

The door opening and slamming was all that was heard as Jou stormed out of the apartment into the downpour of rain, instantly soaking him.

'_This isn't good' _Jou thought to himself as he headed to the only place he could do right now, the Turtle Game Shop where his best friend would be. "Why is this happening to me?"

* * *

><p>As Jou made his way to the shop, Kaiba was in his home office working on some of the paperwork that was stacked up on the side of his desk in piles.<p>

'_So it's finally happening' _Kaiba stopped typing on his laptop as he thought about the blond he had to marry in less than two month. Unlike Jou, Kaiba wasn't too against the wedding, in actual fact he had been waiting for it.

He couldn't see Jou taking the news too well, not only would Jou have to step up and take control of his company, he would also have to join with 'Kaiba Corporation' which would mean working alongside Kaiba as a partner and husband.

Kaiba sighed "we're going to tear each other to pieces"

* * *

><p>"What's up Jou?" Yugi immediately questioned when Jou arrived at the shop "is something wrong?"<p>

"You have no idea, Yug. I'm in such big trouble" Jou uttered as he seated himself on the sofa in the game shop, luckily the rest of his friends weren't there right now which was good because they would have a field day when they found out the bombshell.

"What's happened?" Yugi asked sitting at the opposite side to his friend.

"I don't think you are going to believe me when I tell you. I'm still in shock myself." Jou murmured.

"I will, you know you can tell me anything" Yugi reassured with his ever friendly smile.

"Well you know my dad owns the rival company to 'Kaiba Corporation' right?" Jou stated.

"Yeah, it's um, 'Toshiki Corporation, isn't it?"

"That's right, well Kaiba Corporation and Toshiki Corporation are going to join" Jou braced himself.

"Okay, so your dad will have to work with Kaiba?"

"No exactly" Jou sighed "I will. I have to take over my dad as soon as I hit eighteen, which yeah is next week. I was looking forward to my birthday as well. Not anymore."

"Right, so you and Kaiba have to work together? Doesn't mean you have to see each other all the time, just at work, it's not like you're going to live together, right?" Yugi laughed, trying to relax his friend.

Jou paled.

"Don't tell me-"

"I have to marry him" Jou complained.

"Are you joking?"

"I wouldn't joke about this, Yug. On my eighteenth birthday I have to take over from my dad and two month after that I'll be 'Katsuya Kaiba'" Jou swallowed some bile at the thought of having to marry the brunet. It made his stomach lurch just the thought of it. Thank god he didn't have to kiss him.

Yugi froze, and then frowned as he listened to his darker half laugh. _'It's not funny, Yami'_

'_I know aibou, but I just can't help it, just the thought' _

"What are you going to tell the guys?" Yugi questioned, ignoring the constant laughter in his mind.

"I haven't figured that out yet. Telling Honda or Otogi isn't going to happen, they would never stop taunting me if they ever discovered it, I'd have to punch them both just to shut them up. As for Anzu well, we'll see."

"I won't say a thing, don't worry Jou" Yugi promised.

"I know you won't, bud" Jou smiled, in relief before frowning as Yugi grew pale in a matter of minutes.

"Yug, you okay?" Jou questioned in concern.

"I-I'm fine, Yami wants to know who's going to walk you down the aisle" Yugi practically whispered.

"YAMI" Jou yelled, ready to throttle his friend. "I'm not marryin' _him_"

Yami chuckled _'I'm just kidding' _

"He wasn't being serious" Yugi stated.

"I know, but just the thought of marrying him gets me riled up"

"Can't you just refuse?"

"I wish it was that simple. This is a legal contract that can't be broken. If I refuse, I can go to jail." Jou gulped.

"I don't like to say it, but Jou, you're screwed"

"Thanks" Jou replied sarcastically.

"I best get back, there's no point in running from this, it'll only catch me up" Jou shuddered as he opened the door letting a cold gust of wind in. "I'll see you at school tomorrow" with that the door shut and the blond started making his way home.

* * *

><p>"Katsuya, we've been worried. Where have you been?" Shizuka questioned frantically once her brother had come through the door.<p>

"I needed some space, so I went to Yug's" Jou responded, letting his sister hug the life out of him.

"Well, suppers in the kitchen, we'll discuss this situation more tomorrow; I think we all need a good night's rest, you more than any of us." Kato stated as he switched off the television.

It was now that Jou looked at the clock, he realised it was gone eleven. He'd been gone hours.

"I'm not hungry" Jou began to make his way up the stairs to his room, he was feeling exhausted after the eventful day he'd had.

"Nonsense, you love your food" Kato laughed.

"Yeah well, the thought of knowing I have to marry Kaiba sort of put me off my food" Jou snapped.

Kato sighed.

"He is quite good looking, you know" Shizuka butted in, trying to break the tense atmosphere between her brother and her father.

"You marry him then, do me a favour" the bedroom door slammed shut.

Shizuka's mouth dropped open in shock. _'Maybe this isn't a good idea, after all'_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:-<span>

I know I said this wasn't going to be updated until it was completed but I've given myself a head start, I've already wrote four more chapters so I have a basis of where this is going and what is going to happen as it goes along. I wasn't sure if I wanted them to be on better terms when they marry (being somewhat friendly) or hating each other still and having to deal with the situation and come to like each other. I thought the first idea was the best so I hope you all like how it goes.

I'm trying to write a chapter or two every day, or at least some. Unfortunately I'm not in much of a mood to write today although I don't know why so chapter five isn't completed yet.

The chapters are short so I think the number of chapters is going to be a lot more than ten, I can't wrap it up in five more chapters, it's just impossible.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, your thoughts would be appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	3. Realisation

Author's Note:-

Summary - Coming home from school Katsuya never expected to see Seto Kaiba in his home, but what's this? A contract tying Katsuya and Seto together? And an agreement to join the companies? Katsuya has to learn to get along with Seto if he's going to survive the marriage. Seto has got to learn to accept Katsuya otherwise everything is going to go up in smoke.

Disclaimer - With the amount of stories I am writing I think you will understand by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and unfortunately never will.

Rated - T Just to be on the safe side since I don't really know how this story is going to progress, I just wrote and wrote and then stopped and I had a new story.

* * *

><p><strong>Betrothed <strong>

**Chapter 03 - Realisation**

Jou woke up the next day feeling like a big weight had been dropped onto his shoulders _'If only this was a bad dream, a nightmare that I could wake up from. Heh, if only that was the truth.'_

Glancing at the clock, he scowled. In an hour he would have to go to school and face his friends and his supposed fiancé. Jou paled before dashing out of his bedroom and into the room next door, where he knelt on the floor and threw up the contents of his stomach.

Groaning Jou wiped his mouth and flushed the toilet, before turning around and searching the cabinet for some mouth wash, the sick taste still in his mouth. _'This is your entire fault, you bastard'_

"Katsuya, are you okay?" Shizuka asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

"Fine" Jou replied as he opened a window. _'Just fine'_

"Okay well hurry up or you'll be late, I need to use the bathroom since I need to go into school as well" Shizuka responded before moving away from the door and into the side bedroom where her new room was located.

"Kill me now" Jou muttered as he brushed his teeth and sorted his bed head.

"Son, hurry up, your sister needs the bathroom" Kato shouted from the kitchen.

Opening the bathroom door, Jou made his back to his room to chuck on his uniform ready to face the expected dreadful day ahead of him.

Once dressed Jou made his way down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and bit into the side as he fastened his shoes. His sister soon made her entry in her new school uniform, her hair neatly fastened in a high ponytail while short pieces framed her face.

"Come on, let's go" Jou groaned, walking ahead to the front door.

"Bye, dad" Shizuka called as she left the apartment with her brother.

Her demeanour soon changed once they were outside "I know you are angry and you don't want to marry Kaiba, but sulking isn't going to allow you to get your own way. It's done so deal with it and stop taking your attitude out on everyone else."

"S-Shizuka?" Jou's eyes widened in shock, what had happened to his sweet, innocent and lovable sister?

Shizuka sighed "I love you big brother, but right now you are being unreasonable"

"I can't believe you are taking their side" Jou scowled.

Shizuka frowned in response "I'm taking nobody's side, I'm just saying, my big brother is better than this"

"You're right, I'm sorry sis. This just isn't fair"

"I know but there's nothing for it, so let's just move on and go to school"

"Oh the joy" Jou muttered.

"There's no need to be so cynical" Shizuka snapped.

"Wha?"

"I can't talk to you when you are being this way, I'll see you after school" with that said Shizuka ran off in the opposite direction whilst Jou stood and watched flabbergasted. _'What the hell?'_ Shaking his head Jou made his own way to school.

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm sorry big brother, you just need to realise' <em>Shizuka thought to herself as she entered the middle school she would attend starting that day.

Walking down the corridor she attempted to look for the head's office but found herself getting lost with each corridor she walked down. Turning another corner an ebony child ran smack into her sending them both flying backwards onto the floor.

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't see you" the ebony child murmured as he helped Shizuka up off of the floor before grabbing his things that had dropped all over.

Shizuka watched in confusion before her face lit up with a gorgeous smile "Mokuba? Mokuba Kaiba"

"That's me, and you-" Mokuba started to respond before his face also broke out into a grin "Shizuka, it's been so long"

"I know, I wasn't aware you went to this school" She hugged him.

Hugging Shizuka back, Mokuba replied "What are you doing here?"

"I start here today" Shizuka stated enthusiastically.

"Really?" Mokuba asked excitedly.

"Yep, I best go though, otherwise I'm going to be late for class"

"What lesson do you have first?"

"Science in B2"

"That's next door to me, I'll show you the way" linking arms they started down another long corridor chatting as they walked.

"Thanks. I really should go to the head's office, but I'll go later" she placed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No worries, meet me after class and I'll come with you"

"Sounds good" Shizuka responded smiling as she started to go into her lesson leaving Mokuba to do the same, but stopped as a thought came to her "I also have something to discuss with you about our brother's"

"Oh really? All right, see you after class" waving a quick goodbye they both entered class.

* * *

><p>Jou sat bored in class, his eyes trained on the clock. He was too distracted to pay attention to what his teacher was trying to teach him. It didn't help that sapphire eyes were burning into the back of his head and no matter how hard he tried he was finding it difficult to ignore the brunet.<p>

A note bounced off of the top of his head and landing perfectly in front of him. Scowling Jou grabbed the note and opened it to read '_We need to talk.' _

Jou scoffed _'how ironic' _turning the paper over Jou wrote back '_what makes you think I want to talk with you?'_

Kaiba frowned when he read the note before tucking it away; he would speak to the blond after the lesson even if he had to force him. _'I wish he'd just remember'_

The bell rung causing Jou to jump before he grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the classroom door but the hand stopping him by his wrist pulled him back "your master said he needed to speak with you, mutt"

"I told you, I had nothing to say, moneybags" Jou gritted trying to wrench his hand from the brunet's tight grip. Why couldn't he just leave him alone for once?

"Too bad, you have no choice" Kaiba smirked.

"Fuck that, all I've heard lately is that I have no choice in anything. I have no choice in taking over my father, no choice in marrying a bastard like you and now no choice in whether I speak to you or not. You can do me a favour and fuck off" ripping his arm from Kaiba's firm grip Jou stormed off leaving Kaiba to frown, his sapphire eyes showing clear signs of longing.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding?" Jou and Seto are getting married?" Mokuba questioned giddily.<p>

"It's true, it was all discussed yesterday, as you can guess Jou isn't taking too kindly to it" Shizuka sighed as she sat on the bench in the courtyard outside.

"Seto hasn't even told me about this" Mokuba joined her.

"Mokuba, I need you to do me a favour" Shizuka suddenly demanded.

"Sure, anything"

"I need you to find out if your big brother has any feelings for Jou"

"Do you think it will matter if he does?"

"I don't know, all I'll know is maybe this won't be so difficult if Kaiba feels something for Katsuya"

"What about Jou having feelings for Seto?"

"Anything can happen" she winked before giggling leaving Mokuba to chuckle alongside her

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:-<span>

This story is moving along quite nicely, I'm pleased. Shizuka and Mokuba are going to do some meddling, Katsuya needs to realise his feelings as for Seto well you'll just have to wait and see. I've just finished chapter eight so I'm on a roll with this story, going to write some more and see where it takes me. I also hope to write more for the other two, but we'll see how it goes.

I'm wondering if you are curious as to where the story is going now I'm trying to get in the mood to write again.

If you are lucky I might just upload the fourth chapter _very_ soon, maybe.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, your thoughts would be appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	4. Memories

Author's Note:-

Summary - Coming home from school Katsuya never expected to see Seto Kaiba in his home, but what's this? A contract tying Katsuya and Seto together? And an agreement to join the companies? Katsuya has to learn to get along with Seto if he's going to survive the marriage. Seto has got to learn to accept Katsuya otherwise everything is going to go up in smoke.

Disclaimer - With the amount of stories I am writing I think you will understand by now that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and unfortunately never will.

Rated - T Just to be on the safe side since I don't really know how this story is going to progress, I just wrote and wrote and then stopped and I had a new story.

* * *

><p><strong>Betrothed<strong>

**Chapter 04 - Memories**

Kaiba sighed as he leaned his head against the back of his limousine seat, he hadn't been able to speak with the blond all day, every attempt at contact Jou had either snapped at him or avoided him full stop.

Closing his eyes Kaiba thought back.

"_Seto, wait up" young Jou called trying to catch up to the brunet but failing miserably._

"_Come on Katsu" young Seto replied running ahead and out of Jou's way. _

"_This isn't fair, you have longer legs than I have" young Jou complained as he reached Seto who was now sat down near a swing set, his head resting on the trunk of a blooming blossom tree. _

"_Stop whining, you asked me to play" young Seto responded closing his eyes and letting the breeze muss his short brunet hair. _

"_I thought you'd play fair" young Jou pouted as he sat down beside young Seto._

"_I said I'd play, not play fair" young Seto smirked, his eyes mischievous. _

"_You're mean" Jou folded his arms and looked away from Seto._

"_You know that's not true" young Seto stated as he grabbed young Jou by the waist and brought him in for an awkward hug. _

_A tint of pink started to show itself on young Jou's cheeks "L-lets go play on the swings"_

"_Okay" young Seto chuckled as he released young Jou and climbed from the ground. "Only if you let me push you on them"_

"_You push too high though" young Jou whined as he sat on the swing and swung his legs back and forth._

"_I promise you I won't" young Seto murmured as he stood right behind young Jou._

"_Um, okay. If you promise" young Jou relented with a beaming smile._

"_I do" young Jou's feet swung in the air as young Seto pushed him on the swings. _

"_Look Seto I can fly" young Jou laughed._

"Mr. Kaiba, sir"

"What?" Kaiba snapped, he didn't appreciate being pulled out of his fond memories.

"We're here. Sir."

"Fine" climbing out of the limousine Kaiba made his way into the mansion to immediately be hugged by his younger brother Mokuba.

"Welcome home, Seto"

"I'm home Mokuba" Kaiba sighed hugging his little brother back.

"Did you have a good day?" Mokuba questioned stepping away from his brother so he could breathe.

"Nothing special" Kaiba removed his shoes and jacket.

"Oh, I have something to ask you, big brother" Mokuba suddenly jumped up excited, his violet eyes sparkling.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the other's display "what would that be?"

"Do you have the hots for Jou?"

If Kaiba had been drinking his usual cup of coffee he would have sprayed and spat it out everywhere as undignified as it would be, instead he just stared back blankly at his younger brother "excuse me?"

"You know, do you _love_ Jou, Seto?" Mokuba blinked his eyes.

Kaiba frowned, his eye beginning to twitch slightly "do you have an issue with your eyes, Mokuba?"

"Huh, no why?" Mokuba cocked his head in confusion.

"Why do you insist on blinking up at me then? And as for even liking Jou, you are way off the mark. Now I'm sure you have some homework so go and do it. I have work to do." Kaiba instructed, intent on getting his brother to drop the questions.

Mokuba slumped his shoulders as he slid along the floor "fine" although he didn't look happy, he was ecstatic on the inside _'he never gave me a proper answer, avoidance must mean he does like Jou' _Mokuba barely held off from punching the air in happiness.

Instead of doing what his brother had asked of him, he grabbed his mobile phone and dialled Shizuka, they had swapped numbers earlier on in the day. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hi Mokuba, what's up?" Shizuka questioned over the phone.

"I think you could be right, Seto likes Jou" Mokuba practically shouted, good job the mansion was pretty much soundproof.

"Really? That's great. I just have to work on Katsuya. They'll love each other yet" Shizuka squealed.

"Ha-ha, okay well I best do my homework. I don't think Seto is in a very good mood" Mokuba sighed.

"I wonder why, Katsuya also wasn't in a good mood when he arrived home. Do you think something could have happened between the two of them?"

"Who knows, but we have our work cut out for us here." Mokuba grabbed a notepad from his desk.

"I know, we need to make a plan on how to get our brothers together and we only have two month in which to do that and they have been fighting for absolute years" Shizuka tried no to groan, it wasn't going to be easy for the two of them.

"Well I have started writing down plans to put into action, if you write your ideas down we can discuss them tomorrow at school, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect"

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Bye Mokuba"

"See you, Shizu"

Mokuba placed his phone down on his bed and looked at the notes he had made during the conversation with a grin, his brother would get his crush if he and Shizuka had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p>Kaiba sighed and shut his laptop, he hadn't gotten a whole lot of work done, the mutt had taken up a good amount of his thoughts and although he reluctantly admitted he had a soft spot for the blond it was unacceptable for him to take up so much of his time especially when he wasn't even around.<p>

He had only been at Kaiba Corporation for a few hours and in that time hardly anything productive had been done. The paperwork hadn't been lessened much, the stats hadn't been checked, he hadn't even fired any employees or produced any new prototypes for duel monsters.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kaiba tried to hold back a headache he knew was coming. Turning his chair around Kaiba glanced briefly out of the big glass window located behind his chair, watching the people below idly go about their daily business.

The sun was setting slowly painting the sky beautiful oranges, purples and reds, it was now Kaiba noticed how late it was getting, he should have been home with his younger brother ages ago.

Grabbing his briefcase Kaiba swiftly left his office, ignoring his secretary who called out to him as he was striding to the elevator. Waiting a few moments the elevator soon arrived and took him down to the first floor where a limousine was waiting for him just outside the door.

Climbing in Kaiba once again got lost in his younger memories of happier times.

* * *

><p>"Katsuya?" Shizuka called standing behind Jou who was watching a random show on the television.<p>

"What is it, sis?" Jou replied as he grabbed a hand full of crisps and chucked them into his mouth before taking a gulp of his drink.

"Do you think you could ever learn to like Kaiba?" she questioned hesitantly.

"I would have happily been friends with him if he wasn't so stuck up his self" Jou grabbed another hand full of crisps, chomping on them noisily.

Shizuka bit her lip for a moment, she wasn't going to mention that they had been friends once upon a time "If he changed the way he acts with you could you like him then?" she wringed her hands in hope and nervousness.

"Sis, to be honest I like him, I just don't like his 'holy than thou' type of attitude, he looks down on just about everyone apart from his little brother, he thinks he's so superior and really take away his money he's just an average teenager like the rest of us."

Hiding a smile, Shizuka let her brother continue as the possibility that she could get her brother with Kaiba became more likely.

"I feel sorry for him really" Jou muttered as an afterthought.

"Why's that?"

"I know his attitude is because he doesn't feel like he can trust anyone, which means he's been hurt a lot in the past and has just closed down his emotions but that means that he isn't living the life of a normal teenager, he works himself to death practically, he just needs to get out and be a teenager with some friends and have fun, although the concept is probably foreign to him" Jou took a breather.

"You sound concerned for him"

"Concerned? Yeah I guess I am" Jou smiled slightly before his amber eyes widened "wait, that doesn't mean anything though, I still hate his guts"

"You just said you _liked_ him" she sniggered.

"Well I do" Jou nodded.

"But you hate him as well?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"Katsuya that's-" Shizuka shook her head.

"It's just how I feel all right, let's just drop it" Jou continued to watch his show whilst Shizuka left him to it and returned to her room, grabbing a piece of paper she wrote her plans and the conversation that they'd just had down.

Shizuka shook her head _'Katsuya, you're just in denial'_

* * *

><p><span>Author's Note:<span>

Another update, so soon? You must be in luck, I'm on my tenth chapter and still going strong so look out for more chapter coming soon. I sound like an advert. I must admit I love young Seto and Katsuya, they are just so cute. More memories will be popping up so you can get what happened in the past.

Anyhow I hope you enjoyed this chapter, reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
